Anna Tsjitsjerova
Anna Vladimirovna Tsjitsjerova ( Russian : Анна Владимировна Чичерова) ( Yerevan , July 22 1982 ) is a Russian high jumper . She became world champion in this part of the seniors, the B-juniors and the military, European indoor champion and multiple Russian champion. She is Russian and outdoor record holder and three took part in the Olympics and won here a total of two medals . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 First world, the B-juniors **1.2 Better than Blanka Vlasic **1.3 European indoor champion **1.4 Bronze in Olympics **1.5 Comeback after first child **1.6 Olympic champion *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 Championships **4.2 Golden League podium **4.3 Diamond League podium Biography [ edit ] First world title, the B-juniors [ edit ] Tsjitsjerova performed for the first time in the international spotlight at the world championships for B-juniors in Bydgoszcz in 1999. A few days before her seventeenth birthday, she was world champion in high jump with a jump of 1.89 m Two years later, at the European Youth Championships in Italy Grosseto , she fell with a jump of 1.90 back in prices. She finished second behind the Romanian Ramona Pop , which has a height of 1.92 bridged. Remarkably, the Croatian Blanka Vlasic , the later world champion in this contest with 1.88 got no further than seventh. Better than Blanka Vlasic [ edit ] Then showed Tsjitsjerova in subsequent years indicated that they could get. Among seniors with the best note So they won the world indoor championships in 2003 in Birmingham a bronze medal behind Kajsa Bergqvist (1st with 2.01) and Jelena Jelesina (2nd with 1.99) with a jump of 1.99 as well. Again she knew before Blanka Vlasic to end here. (Fourth with 1.96)At the world championships in Paris , later that year, she was sixth with 1.95. In the Olympic year 2004 Anna Tsjitsjerova took an excellent start by the World Indoor Championships in Budapest in the high jump to claim second place behind for themselves Jelena Slesarenko , with a jump of 2.04 established a Russian indoor record. Tsjitsjerova jumped over 2.00 and managed to stay again, who was third with 1.97. For Blanka Vlasic At the Athens Olympics , however, later that year, she came up with 1.96 does not go beyond what a disappointing sixth place. Countrywoman Slesarenko here was Olympic champion with Olympic record leap of 2.06. European indoor champion [ edit ] In 2005 Tsjitsjerova won her first major title at the seniors she was in Madrid with 2.01 European indoor champion. But the World Championships in Helsinki in August of that year she fell 1.96 and a fourth place again just outside the medals. Kajsa Bergqvist was here with 2.02 World Champion. To compensate Tsjitsjerova won the high jump title on a week later Universiade in Turkey İzmir , which was enough of a jump 1.90. After a 2006 season in which Tsjitsjerova in high jump area performed little startling, she was present again in 2007 at the European Championships Indoor in Birmingham , where she came to 1.92 with a sixth place in the high jump.Then they took the World Cup in 2007 unexpectedly good round in Osaka with a personal best of 2.03 to win back Blanka Vlasic, who claimed the world title with 2.05 for themselves. a silver medal The Italian Antonietta di Martinoachieved in exactly the same number of attempts also the height of 2.03, so they won silver. Jelena Slesarenko was despite a jump of 2.00 of the medals deterred by this unexpected jump violence. With five high jumpers about 2 meters, this was the best result since the introduction of the world championships. Bronze at the Olympics [ Edit ] In 2008 Anna Tsjitsjerova was the Olympic Games in Beijing again and again when she played a leading role. In a match which incidentally was dominated by the struggle between Blanka Vlasic and surprising Belgian Tia Hellebaut , won by the latter, Tsjitsjerova managed to hold its own and with equaling her PR of 2.03 in Osaka bronze medal hijack the nose Jelena Slesarenko, which this time was stabbing. 2.01 on road At the end of the season gave Tsjitsjerova another unnecessarily showing her good form by at matches in Zagreb to finish flush with Vlašić 2.04, a PR. Because Tsjitsjerova subsequently renounced the jump-off that should have been made to the winner of the contest to determine the Croatian finally finished first. Comeback after first child [ edit ] In 2009 Tsjitserova captured her fourth Russian high jump title, after which they take a year stepped in 2010 she became pregnant and was in September of that year, her first child, Nika. In 2011 she celebrated her comeback, and that she did not just again by Russian champion to be, but then during the World Championships in Daegu also the high jump title to claim for themselves. Although Blanka Vlasic about the same height, 2.03, jiggled as Russian, Tsjitserova did so with less error jumps and she was this time the Croatian boss. The Italian Antonietta Di Martino was third with 2.00. Olympic champion [ edit ] In 2012 Anna Tsjitserova reached the peak of her athletic career. Once they start the season at the World Indoor Championships in Istanbul still had suffered through behind the defeat American Chaunte Lowe second place with 1.95 (1.98 with winner) she was at the London Olympics unapproachable . While her neighbor concurrentes Brigetta Barrett and Svetlana Sjkolina vain attempted to get over 2.05 Tsjitserova succeeded herein in its second attempt and won the gold. Tsjitsjerova is affiliated with the athletics of the Russian military in Moscow , where she is trained by Yevgeny Zagoroelko . She is married to Gennadiy Chernovol. Titles [ Edit ] *Olympic high jump champion - 2012 *World champion high jump - 2011 *World Champion B-junior high jump - 1999 *Military High Jump World Champion 2003 *European indoor high jump champion - 2005 *Russian high jump champion - 2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2012 *Russian indoor high jump champion - 2005, 2007 Personal records [ Edit ] Honours [ edit ] Championships [ edit ] Golden League podium [ edit ] Diamond League podium [ edit ] Category:1982 births